The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Boreas Yellow’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sabro, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong Hibiscus plants with attractive and long-lasting flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Boreas’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,618. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Boreas’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark in April, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark since August, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.